spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hobgoblin, Part II
:Looking for another article with the name Hobgoblin? Check out the Hobgoblin disambiguation page. The Hobgoblin, Part II is the eleventh episode of season one of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Plot As Spider-Man jumps through an open window on a building missiles from Hobgoblin's glider follow him. However, Spider-Man manages to get out through a window on the other side before the bombs can explode. When Spider-Men gets to the street he looks around and sees that there are no tall buildings for him to get into the air to attack Hobgoblin. Just then Hobgoblin flies above Spider-Man and shoots flames from his glider. As Spider-Man does a backflip to avoid the fire he jumps into a near by garbage truck. Spider-Man then crawls into a dumpster being held up by the garbage truck and it is then set back on the ground. However, Hobgoblin spots Spider-Man and drops a pumpkin bomb into it but Spider-Man is able to get free before the bombs explode. As Spider-Man runs away Hobgoblin continues to fire missiles at him. Spider-Man then crawls under a near by van and Hobgoblin fires more missiles at it and it explodes. Believing that Spider-Man is dead Hobgoblin flies away on his glider. However, Spider-Man managed to survive by crawling into the sewer. A short while later at OsCorp, Norman Osborn watches a news report about Harry's kidnapping. As Norman turns off the television and turns around he sees Spider-Man who grabs him by his shirt and demands to known why Hobgoblin was at OsCorp earlier. Norman replies that he can't say anything and Spider-Man realizes that Norman has made a deal with the Hobgoblin to get his son back. Norman continues by saying that he will get his son back at midnight. As Spider-Man leaves he tells Osborn that he will come back at 12:01 A.M. just to make sure that Hobgoblin kept his word. After his chat with Osborn, Peter Parker changes into his street cloths and goes to the hospital to see Aunt May. As Peter walks into May's room he sees Mary Jane and asks her how Aunt May is doing. Mary Jane answers that there is no change in her condition and Peter thanks Mary Jane for staying with her. As Peter looks at May he thinks to himself that he hopes that someday she will forgive him and blames himself for what happened to her. That night at Crime Central, Hobgoblin walks into Kingpin's office looking for him. Thinking that Kingpin is not there Hobgoblin sits at his desk. However, Kingpin arrives by taking the elevator. Upon seeing Hobgoblin at his desk Kingpin states that he has noticed that Hobgoblin craves power. Hobgoblin then asks about when he will get paid. However, Kingpin turns on a monitor on his desk and shows a recording of Hobgoblin telling Norman that they can kill Kingpin by working together. Hobgoblin defends himself by saying that he was lying to Osborn so that he could get want he wanted from him. Kingpin then fires Hobgoblin and calls in his guards to kill him. Although Hobgoblin releases several pumpkin bombs into the room and is able to fly on his glider into another room where he is confronted by more guards. However, Hobgobin is able to call in his big glider and uses it to drive the guards away. As Alistair Smythe starts to get away Kingpin grabs his hovor chair and says that they must stay and fight. However, Kingpin quickly realizes that they are no match for Hobgoblin and flee Crime Central. Hobgoblin then declares himself the new kingpin of crime. Hobgoblin then releases Harry from his cell and tells him that by keeping him he can get revenge on his father. Later on Norman recieves a video call from Hobgoblin who tells him that he now has control of the Kingpin's organization and and that he also wants Norman to hand over his inventions. As Norman threatens to reveal the Hobgoblin's identity to the world Hobgoblin reveals that he has Harry as a hostage. Just as Hobgoblin ends that video transmission Kingpin and Smythe arrive. Kingpin tells Norman that they need to defeat Hobgoblin and that they can get back inside Crime Central by going through a secret tunnel that they used to escape. Kingpin then says that they also need a weapon that can take down Hobgoblin's new glider. Norman replies that he knows someone that can help them. At 12:01 A.M. Spider-Man returns to OsCorp as he promised and saw that Harry or Hobgoblin were not there. Norman syas that Hobgoblin double crossed him and that he needs Spider-Man's help. Spider-Man asks why he should trust him and Norman answers because he knows they both want to capture him. Norman then takes Spider-Man to the secret tunnel Kingpin told him about and Spider-Man uses it to enter Crime Central. Norman then reports to Kingpin that Spider-Man is on his way into Crime Central. As Spider-Man arrives at the top floor of Crime Central he is able to sneak into Hobgoblin's office and web his glider to the floor. As the glider falls to the ground it makes a loud noise alerting Hobgoblin to his presence. Hobgoblin then throws a pumpkin bomb onto the floor which releases a smoke screen. Using the smoke as a cover Hobgoblin runs over to his glider but is ambushed by Spider-Man. Hobgoblin then grabs a razor sharp disc from his bag and throws it at Spider-Man but misses him. As Hobgoblin uses the razor disc to cut the webbing from his glider he gets on the glider and flies after Spider-Man. Hobgoblin then drops another bomb but it destroys several pieces of equipment in the room. Realizing he is beat Hobgoblin throws his last razor disc at the rope suspending Harry above their heads which cuts it causing Harry to fall. As Spider-Man saves Harry, Hobgoblin uses to oppertunity to escape. Spider-Man then takes Harry into the elevtator and it goes down. At that moment Kigpin and Smythe enter Crime Central from their helicopter and see on the security monitors that they are on the elevator. Kingpin tells Smythe that Spider-Man must not be allowed to escape and Smythe detatches the cable from the elevator causing it to rapidly fall. However, Spider-Man is able to climb out of the hatch at the top with Harry and shoot a web line which gets then off of the elevator before it crashes. As Spider-Man makes it to the tunnel Smythe sets off an explosion. However, Spider-Man is able to make it outside before he and Harry can get caught in it and die. Back inside Crime Central, Kingpin promises to rebuild his headquarters bigger and better then it was before. Back at the hospital the doctor examines May and tells Mary Jane that there is no improvement and Mary Jane wonders where Peter is. At that moment Spider-Man returns to OsCorp with Harry. Spider-Man tells Osborn that he has questions for him but Osborn refuses to answer them. Spider-Man then accuses Norman of playing games with the Hobgoblin and his sons life. This makes Norman angry and tells Spider-Man that he cares about his son but he has made some wrong choices in the past and has not always been there for his son but he does care about him. At that moment Harry wakes up and Spider-Man's spider sense goes off. Hobgoblin then flies overhead on his glider and throws a pumpkin bomb into the room and as it explodes the explosion causes a steel beam to fall. Norman then jumps on top of Harry to shield him. However, Spider-Man is able to catch the beam before it can crush them. Spider-Man then goes outside and climbs to the top of a smoke stack. As the Hobgoblin attempts to ram him Spider-Man jumps down and the glider hits the smoke stack which causes Hobgoblin to lose control of his glider and flies into a river. A short while later Peter goes to the hospital to see Aunt May. As he walks into her room he asks the doctor how she is doing and the doctor answers that she is still the same. The doctor then asks Peter where he has been and he answers that he had something to take care of. Before the doctor walks out he says that he should have been with his aunt and that young people can't make the right choices. Peter then thanks Mary Jane for staying with his Aunt May because he known how busy she is moving out of her aunt's place. Mary Jane replies that she actually decided not to move out because of what happended to May she became worried about leaving her own aut alone. Just then May wakes up from her coma and May reveals to Peter that the shock of seeing his dirty apartment is what caused her coma not the Hobgoblin. May also tells Peter that she doesn't think he is ready to live on his own and Peter agrees with her. Finally May tells Peter that when he saved Wilson Fisk's live he was doing the right thing and that Uncle Ben would have been proud of him. Hobgoblin then flies away on his glider swearing that Spider-Man better not forget him because he won't forget Spider-Man. Cast Cameos *Ben Parker (Mentioned only) *Anna Watson (Mentioned only) Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*OsCorp ::*World Trade Center (In the background) ::*Hospital ::*Crime Central Items *Web-Shooters *Goblin Glider *Pumpkin bomb *Smythe's hovor chair *Razor discs Continuity *The Hobgoblin, Part II is a direct continuation of The Hobgoblin, Part I. :*This episode picks up where the last one left off, with a fight between Spider-Man and Hobgoblin on the streets of New York. :*Harry Osborn is still missing. :*May Parker is still in the hospital and the Hobgoblin's attack on Peter and Harry's apartment is mentioned. :*At the end of the episode May mentions when Peter saved Wilson Fisk from being assassinated by the Hobgoblin. Trivia *This is one of only five episodes not written by John Semper Jr. *When Norman Osborn meets with Kingpin at OsCorp, Osborn tells him that Hobgoblin said he was dead. Kingpin then replies "That report was greatly exaggerated." Kingpin's line is misquoted from the famous Mark Twain quote "The report of my death was an exaggeration." Mark Twain said this after hearing the New York Journal published his obituary. :*"The report of my death was an exaggeration" is also misquoted by several people. Most people believe Mark Twain said "The reports of my death are greatly exaggerated" or "The rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." *When this episode was adapted into into the twelfth issue of the Spider-Man Adventures it was given the subtitle Takin' It to the Streets. :*The issues full title was The Hobgoblin, Part II: Takin' it to the Streets. ::*In this episode May Parker's doctor was not named on screen. However, in the comic book adaptation he was given the name Dr. Shaffner. Episode review A review by Amazing Spidey from Marvel Animation Age Following exactly where part 1 left off Spidey clashes with Hobgoblin in style, meaning that once again, the animation was spectacular. The story had a lot going for it, as it all seemed to tie in with each other, as the episode reflected the choices each of the central characters made. The episode stands out as one of the shining examples of the story concluding everything without telling the story at a breakneck pace. Each of the characters had a purpose and there was plenty of great little twists along the way. Spider-Man perusing the Hobgoblin in a blind rage instead of being there for his ill Aunt, Kingpin being stupid enough to trust a man who tried to kill him a few hours ago and Osborn using Spider-Man to fight his battle for him and Hobgoblin, now king of crime central believes himself untouchable, with Spidey sending him crashing down to earth, in what was actually a very good fight scene, despite minimal, if any fighting being allowed to take place. The dialouge especially helped the episode, it shined throughout. I've always liked the Hobgoblin, I'm glad to see he didn't get shafted in the series, as he has done in the comics since they (stupidly) brought back Norman Osborn. It was great to see him animated, and with Mark Hamill's fantastic voice work, they didn't go to far wrong. He had great motivation and Hamill really pounded that through. None of his later appearances really lived up to this one and the big reveal as to who was behind the mask was nothing short of a huge letdown. On a more positive note, the ending of this episode was arguably one of the coolest the show did. Another excellent episode to add to the first season's list. Quotes "I hope Ratman and Cockroachman aren't already in here." : '-Spider-Man after climbing into a garbage truck' "Where's he getting this stuff? I've heard of countries with smaller arsenals!" : '-Spider-Man' "Think your smart Spider-Man? Your not as smart as these smart bombs!" : '-Hobgoblin' "First he knocks me out of the air and now he's taken over the ground too. At least I've still got the sewer." : '-Spider-Man' "You can't get rid of me that easily. Not after what you did to Aunt May." : '-Spider-Man' "This town has a new Kingpin, Osborn and it's me!" : '-Hobgoblin' "Aunt May. I wish I could be there with you right now." : '-Spider-Man' "This doesn't look like the entrance to a criminal stronghold. This is a different story!" : '-Spider-Man' "He's on his way." "Brilliant strategy using one of our enemies to fight the other. This should be quite a show." : '-Norman Osborn & Kingpin' "Stuck? How 'bout a kick start!" : '-Spider-Man to Hobgoblin' "It's all ruined. I've lost everything!" "You've still got your life. . . for the moment." : '-Hobgoblin & Spider-Man' "Your plans working." "Of course. You expected something less from the Kingpin?" : '-Alistair Smythe & Kingpin' "As soon as I get you out of here Osborn I'm gonna go back down this tunnel and find out where we just came from." (Just then an explosion goes off in the tunnel) "Maybe not!" : '-Spider-Man' "Still playing games hu Osborn! Like the games that you played with the Hobgoblin and your own sons life!" "Let go of me! What do you know? You think I don't care about Harry? The fact is I do. But my work was all consuming. I was always away. Do you know what that's like, missing his birthday parties, his baseball games, never being there when he was sick and needed me. But none of that meant I didn't care about him! It was just a matter of making choices. Maybe I made the wrong ones." : '-Spider-Man & Norman Osborn' "I guess he finally made the right choice?" : '-Spider-Man after seeing Norman save Harry's life' "Peter, when you saved that nice Mr. Fisk's life you did the right thing. Uncle Ben would've been very proud." : '-May Parker' "Don't forget me Spider-Man. I'm not going to forget you." : '-Hobgoblin' Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes